How Yoma Works.
As Dictated by Lorekeeper Red, aka Wombat, aka Sky, aka that asshole. So because it will take a while to write out how all of Yoma and families and other stuff and it's lore works. Guess what. Here I am to deliver you snark filled knowledge and etc General Questions * Yoma was made When?? ** Some time before the current version of the world, the Gods started planning this shit! ** How it started was the aspects realized there were always going to be some issues so they took their temples and shrines and what not and began to hide them away in their little slices of Heaven. When secularism started to invade and the "pagans" as they are refereed to now were being slaughtered they decided to just 86 the shit and pull copies of entire nations, in some cases continents, and whatever else they wanted into a second earth. Whenever either A, a nation was being invaded and made secular, B an asshole decided to challenge the gods for rule over all of man, or C the nation was going to be destroyed and it had nothing to do with them. *** Persian emperor made himself god king, fucked right off from the Sumaryan gods, declared his holy war on Greece, the Gods took their shit and left * If Yoma is made up of mostly real world places why are nations that never don't touch so close? ** put a big blanket on the ground using a certain spot as a target. Throw a Frisbee up into the air just straight up. Did it land exactly where you wanted to on the blanket? No? I didn't think so. Now imagine having to compensate for living people an that land masses are easily breakable * So is Yoma made like it is? ** Well to put it simply in the center of the world, there was a big fuck off explosion, reducing almost all of the continent into a desert wasteland. After that the gods sort of build around it. There is no real south pole, there is small islands or something or other, no one bothers, but its mostly a big whirlpool because of giant, fuck off, sea creature. The other side, a giant ice continent with a snowstorm so powerful its like walking through sand paper. There is no defense, only cold and pain, and dragons. * How did the species get there? ** Humans are considered an ugly part ape, part we don't know what, part Neo bastard creature from a back water rock. ** Yokai have been on Earth since the Gods were born ** Fae started showing up during the current iteration of the world, they only showed up because the world wasn't being constantly remade by pissy capricious assclowns with the power to bend the world to their whims ** Kin appeared around the first time, they started to help people with their whole, leaning, and magic, and what not * What about conflicting narratives and mythologies? ** You will find they almost always reference their nations or homeland or regions creation with the whole Gods made the world. *** side note most of the time it is from a flood or great disaster. Why? Gods like to remake the world. We've seen it die in fire, warfare, salt, two floods, eternal darkness, jaguars(like a literal jaguar swarm just fucked off and ate the planet). What I'm saying is if a culture existed around the same time you can find their interconnecting mythologies and heroes **** example. Maui a Polynesian demi-god pulled islands from the sea. A few Japanese beings dragged most of those islands with some salt and spear stabbing. usually when fire is stolen for people, it's not usually for everyone. **** Monsters and beasts have been shown to transfer between worlds, the whole eel to coconut trees was probably one such being. Hooray for island eating monsters. * So then that all means? ** what it means is you have a bunch of people arguing about whose gods came first and which gods fucked with the sun etc. etc. now all of their nations and so on have basically been slammed on a brand new rock * Where is Yoma ** it always orbits opposite the earth. The moon is between them. Yoma has a magical barrier around it, anything that is coming from Earth or the moon to Yoma will basically phase right through the moment it hits gravitational space, sort of like a big rotational fuck you, hence no one ever knows. You can however see Earth from Yoma. Also that means the time zones and time cycles are reversed. Day in Japan on Earth, evening on Yamiyo on Yoma. They share one moon, just one moon. *** do meteors and asteroids still affect Yoma? the answer is yes and usually they would be blown up. Issue with that is long range detection no amount of bullshit magic will hide an asteroid that could cause all humans to die instantly blipping out of reality when it gets too close to the moon, they sort of just curve it just a little to avoid them maybe earth if they're feeling generous Nations Yamiyo technically a nation and a small island continent thing, its like a micro continent that still follows the rule of the gods and of course of their god emperor, who says the Japanese still don't have power. They do just on another planet. Anyways its filled with essentially city states ruled over by a small council or a lord, cept on this one corner its still this really stupid war torn bullshit, why, because a bunch of angry dog Yokai are having a lil war. They mostly wear traditional Japanese themed or classic clothes period. Xeropyrs A big nation beside Yamiyo, its nice around the edges but because of an unknown cataclysm the center of the continent is now a giant blasted out wasteland. Brudenhiem located around the eastern most edge of Yoma this place is a blasted out wasteland. Formerly a massive empire built on inhuman subjugation and you know slavery they instigated the War of Extermination and were promptly fucked. See not a good idea to build your capital city over a former volcanic region. Most people are okay ish except the assholes who lived around the capital. Most of the clothes here are a mix of leather and basic cloth, think sorta AOT style. They live under a still existing monarchy, with the "princess" ruling over the people, whether they want it or not. Lantia One of the western most nations of Xero, it was half of Atlantis that was broken up. Mostly the bugiouse assholes and nobility they really only stay around because they are on a beautiful cove with a massive coral reef and its just really nice there and they still have servants and rich people go there to vacation, basically what happened to the Bahamas. Though to add in, those that aren't rich cunts are basically a bunch of artisans using and creating some of the most sparkly and made goods, though they aren't total quality. They still have an existing monarchy, and even though they don't have a massive ruling power, they are still there from when the assholes split. Atlia Below Lantia these guys were the subjugated lower class of Atlantis and now here they are thriving and amazing. They basically have a fully working infrastructure based around an ocean economy. It's actually pretty nice there, let them be happy. While they don't have the most artistic or creation they are always functional and some of the well build in Xero, considering they are mostly made for total utility without magic, considering it's what Lantia basically majored in. Not wanting to deal with royalty they created a council style governing system, a senate to help rule them. They dress the same as the Lantia, dressed in tunics, proper work pants, usually with leather to help seal and close the clothing. This being matched with colorful patterns. While they're more basic the Lanita love to look fancy, usually adding in large scarves or other accessories bound with gold chain and gems. The Dustbowl No one knows the original name of this nation, or now it's a city state instead of a nation itself. Located near the edge of the wasteland past the Miracle mile that connects Quabi from the southern most edge to Shambala, Brudenhiem, and the trains that lead into Buraltar. It is located inside of a large circular mountain range with the only natural entrances being four massive waterfalls and a big section leading from the Mile. basically, imagine a big bowl with an ultra wide hill inside of it and water at the bottom. This place works by creating mass magic generators which are shipped outwards. Shambala Going towards the east of Dustbowl you're going to reach a giant mountain, think Everest with a giant road carved up it. This is Shambala, a mountain up towards Heaven where the gods are connected to the land, a religious center for the faithful where the stupid cats live. There aren't really any sort of trade or anything but they have messed up a massive section of Xero, because of the intense amount of Mana created form the bridge, everywhere around Shambala for hundreds of miles is unable to use magic without it becoming a nuke, this means that Quabi lives as essentially a magic free life. The people here usually dress like monks or in some cases, they dress in classic heavy garb when they need to traverse the mountain, considering it gets fucking cold. Quabi A large fishing state that exists at the southern most edge of Xero. While not extremely advanced it covers a large section of the coast, which is sadly almost completely covered by the storm from Shambala. While the inner most cities and towns are protected from monsters from the mile or the ruined lands, the outer most towns are usually abandoned when they are close to the mountains or desert. Those that don't spend their life fishing or working in foundries do help to raise animals in the outlying towns usually the large Tohns which are large magical beasts usually used to traverse the deserts at extreme speeds. These guys have an elected official who keeps power from the capital located at the very center of the nation, the main port town. These guys end up dressed like people from Atlia but they keep some of the traditional Grecian styling usually with large cloth draped over them Estva Estva is not really a nation but it isn't really not?? It is around six to seven massive mountain ranges which started floating. Soon enough people began to climb them and began to carve giant cities into the mountain sides and dug both into the mountain and around the tops, even through the large caves which were in all of the mountains. As the mountains circled one another they were attached by bridges and massive connectors creating one giant floating nation. Thankfully they have a lot of ore and precious stones which they can sell easily. They're lead by an elder who is chosen by the previous. The people here usually dress in altered Babylonian and Persian style dress considering that's where the people originated from. Buraltar Orlense A nation located off the shore in the rolling hills. See this place is mostly nice, a lot of trade and a few small port cities, problem is it has giant assholes. It was divided up, most of the outlying towns are normal but you go to the cities, well fuck you had better be rich. See there's a big river that runs through a lot of the continent and goes straight through most of the main cities and their main port city. Think Venice but everything is made of pure marble and silver and gold. The cities are paved with glittering quartz and stone, its honestly some of the most disgusting, vapid, materialistic, bourgeouis shit. Three things make them really great; first, they monopolize on their resources and wealth, creating things such as spas and theaters people pay thousands to millions to get in. Second, they have a pretty massive academies, one world class magic academy and a world class military academy where they teach students to master aura, super rare. Last, they host one of the families and basically treat them like gods, so you know they have some protection. Lemuria Talking about riverside nations, further away is Lemuria, one of the original lands to be brought into Yoma. Lemuria sits itself down near the equator in more tropical lands, broken up by hundreds of tributaries, separating out the cities by either boat or by large suspension bridges. The land itself is mostly unusable but they are able to sustain themselves from growing water grown plants, the river, and thanks to plenty of tropical fruits. The people there are pretty closed off, usually very centrist to their own island considering most people are born, live, and die there with their size. Of course they all view themselves as the same people, but with the small differences between people, its enough for there to be minor differences. The people wear much more traditional Indian styled dress, closer to those of the tropical Sikh which were more prevalent before the crusades. Vaaros Second of the last tropical nations found closer to the sea than Lemuria, it is built on the large dipped plateaus and against waterfalls and mountains. It's is built with fully carved stone that absorbs the warmth and keeps homes at a low heat taking from more traditional Indian design. The center of this is the capital city located at the base of large waterfalls right by the sea. Protected on all sides by a single circular wall that runs from waterfall to waterfall, acting as both an ocean wall and aquaduct, it is a sight. This also happens to be the home of Queen Malahayati, who lived there until years before the war when she was set to marry the prince of Hyls, who used it as an attempt to both take most of the city but the royal family and it's power. Safe to say considering her current condition it didn't work, leaving her to ascend the throne and take over. The people there are actually fine with her being both their ruler and heading the council, it gives the people a lot more protection than they would normally have and allows them to live much more peaceful lives. The people wear what is closer to the tropical Punjab fashions, most noted the Salwar and Anarkali Salwar usually accented with thin silk nivi sari and the semi formal nehru vests. Pollon Tevis Solain Kabyr Hyslia Siward Tatlus Orpheun Hyls Thalo Pahanin Ouros Tarlowe Bostcov Helvlaska Yokai Issues * Yokai exist in almost all cultures and have in each of them, why are they called Yokai then? ** So here's the thing this name comes from the Kazahana. Most of the Kazahana are from Yamiyo, Echo never really uses species terms except for Dirty Ape in reference to humans or Monsters when referring to Monsters meaning that most people in the RP refer to them by what Sky and the people Sky tell about them call them. If you want to know the other names look them up. * Are there other families like the Kazahana? ** Yes there are, there are ten of them in fact. They are referred to as the 10 Families, the 10 Flowers, or as Great Beasts. This doesn't apply to the whole species just those with the blood or brought into the families ** I will refer to them below and use their traditional names *** 1 tailed Crows (wind) - Tengu, Karasu, Birds of Paradise (traditional Greek beasts), **** Konpekihana ***** Another of the whole, where are they now bird edition. Most people think they live on a few of the floating mountains in Xero, people still talk to and can communicate with them. Some can even call in their help, they aren't exactly the most righteous usually holding thousand year grudges, oh and you know they can make hurricanes for fun. Just, just leave the birds alone. *** 2 tailed Cats (ash and smoke) - Nekomata, Phantom Cats, Cactus Cats, **** Kumonohana ***** So these fuckers think they're so special just because a few sects of a few religions think they're gods. Just because when one of them reaches maturity and turns fully white people think it brings fucking peace and prosperity and they shit gold and one of them is considered a god! Oh yeah they live on that big fuck off mountain in Yoma. You know the one, the one where if you use magic you risk tearing open space itself and killing everyone you know and love. They're just chilling up there with the faithful, still considered saintly deities or something ****** fuck Byako the White Tiger *** 3 Tailed Beasts (rock and stone) - Tanuki, Veo, **** Yamahana ***** So this clan is mostly dead or extinct. They lived on Xero too this time around where the Bruden empire was set up by those warlords. They decided what would be a good way to ensure human rule and superiority, executing a few thousand or more Yokai. The clan has been mostly decimated and now they live inside of the volcanic caves of the region, we know they're there but no one has established contact since the empire was set up. *** 4 Tailed Rodents (lightning) - Raiju, Azeban, Ichneumon, Nue **** Tengokuhana ***** fuck these guys ***** fuck them and all they stand for ***** petty mother fuckers still live up in the gardens of Heaven, just pimping around. They usually ride down on lightning and generally are elitist assholes. Everyone Else Hates Them. Like no really. fuck these lightning rats. *** 5 Tailed Jaguars (metals) - Zheng, Mishibizhiw **** Hasunohana ***** So they live on that big fuck off continent above Xero and Yami, they stay around the ocean/river nation of Orlense, not much is known about what they are doing there but they seem to be protecting the nation, if not for them Orlense would have been conquered in the war. Most of them are really old and really grouchy *** 6 Tailed Apes - (wood ) - Kakuen, Jueyaun, Yeren **** Kihana ***** they also live on Earth, usually staying in the Asian continents, they're pretty chill mostly living up in the mountains. A few of them live in the cities but they're mostly really discreet. They don't really do much anymore, they don't need to. *** 7 Tailed Snakes (poisons) - Yatama-Orochi **** Yoruhana ***** ??? ***** are they even still alive. Like no one's heard from them in a few hundred years. Most people think they're still around and sometimes you can see people with the crest but like??? They live over on the furthest Western part of Yoma near the scary drakes and what not. I unno. *** 8 Tailed Squid (water) - Akkorokamui **** Umihana ***** They still live on Earth. They are mostly docile but can be fucking terrifying their fights usually creating massive tropical storms which usually carry over land, but this is fighting one another. Most of the time they live at the bottom of the ocean, just kind of having families and stuff. *** 9 Tailed Fox (thunder) - Kitsune, Huli Jing **** Iwahana ***** living on an island across from the Ookami they protect one of the gates into Yomi, mostly working to kill monsters and protect the sacred borders between life and death, they are pretty nice people, leave them alone you reprobates. They live as one big family in this nice big compound in these fun little pine barrens. They are actually the most stable and least blood thirsty out of all of them, let the foxes scream and pounce things and sleep and I don't know what foxes do? *** 10 Tailed Wolf (fire) - Ookami **** Kazahana ***** live in a nice little farming town, up until two generations ago they were known as warlords, while most people know the clan was reduced, they have no idea how bad it was and most people think their leader is another blood hungry state sanctioned fear mongering warlord.